Fallen Seeker
by Kazumi-chan124
Summary: TFA:Seekers are very rare, most left were believed to be with the Decepticons. That was until an Autobot Seeker showed up. Because of this Autobot Seeker, a certain Decepticon Seeker and Triple Changer question their choices of team. Yaoi. OCxStarscream.
1. Prologue

Rawr:Hiya Transfans! It's me, Kazumi-chan124 but right now I'd like to be referred to as Rawr.

Rated: M for future lemons, attempt of rape, angst, violence

Warning: Crackiness! Oh and weird fetishes! And some really fluffy moments. :3

OCs: Cloudstreaker and Milo

A/N: So as make sure no one thinks Cloudstreaker is a Mary sue, here's something about him you need to know. He fears parrots and cannot (no matter how much he tries) open a damn jar of anything! (He'll be like "DANG IT! OPEN OPEN OPEN!!! RAURGH!!!" *smash* ) Lol. XD

Pairing(s): BumbleBeexProwl, OptimusxBlackarachnia, CloudstreakerxStarscream, slight JettwinsxCloudstreaker, one sided MegatronxCloudstreaker (Megatron wants Cloudstreaker, bleh D:, Cloudstreaker no wants though)

Claimer: I only own this plot and story and the two OCs within.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers Animated anything in general except my own OCs and stories

Enjoys!

* * *

**~(Prologue)~**

The galaxy seems to stand still, like a hurricane frozen. Stars sprinkle across the inky blackness known as the sky. Some would compare it to a blackish purplish blanket full of holes. Others diamonds glinting in black ink. It felt as though the universe was holding its breath, as if waiting for something.

Low and behold, an object falls from the sky, ablaze from fire caused by the burning of the atmosphere. Animals flee as the object crashes into the land of an island, Dinobot island. All is silent save the sound of fire crackling and a few nocturnal creature calls. The object can be seen as some kind of advanced alien space pod, large blue tinted window showing the outline of a humanoid figure. Then suddenly, the pod powers up, emitting a soft beep.

With a soft hiss, the window lifts to reveal it is actually a canopy door. Out slumps a lean, slender figure. They fall limply, holding something in their arms that gives a weak mewl. Without much thought, they shift in the air to land on their back to avoid squishing their companion. With a thud, they're down, no movement at all.

It seems as though Primus has made alterations to fate. A new player has entered into the game of war. War between the Decepticons and Autobots. And like a celestial being having been sent, the game begins anew. A fallen angel has seemed to enter the war on the whim of fate.

* * *

"Optimus,"

Bright blue optics blink, focusing back onto reality. The said mech turns to look at Ratchet, the elder mech having called him. " Yes Ratchet?" the young Autobot leader asked, offering a soft smile. "Scanners have picked up an unknown signal having entered the atmosphere," the medic replied, a frown crossing his faceplate. Optimus blinked in surprise, opening and closing his mouth once.

"Where is it headed?" Optimus finally asked, his tone serious. " That's the problem, I don't know," Ratchet grunted, crossing his arms over his chassis. " What do you mean? Optimus asked, arching an optic ridge in confusion. " I mean I don't know because the signal disappeared," the medic clarified. "How is that possible?" the young rig asked, confusion all over his face.

"I don't know kid, but one thing for sure is we have ourselves a visitor," Ratchet replied, leaning against a wall. Optimus nodded, returning to look tout the window like he had been doing earlier. Stars filled the night sky, ever vigilant, ever silent. They seemed to be like the guardians of the night and the companions of the Earth's moon. Silently, the young leader turned back to regard the elder mech leaning against the wall.

" We'll go searching tomorrow. We need to make sure-whoever they are-that our visitor isn't a threat."

* * *

Rawr: There's ya prologue for ya! And no, Cloudstreaker is not a fallen angel. *rolls eyes* I am just comparing how he came to Earth to that of a fallen angel's way. However I do kind of control fate…. In this story! MUWHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!

Bartimaeus: You scare me… O.O

Rawr: Oh hi Bartimaeus. Everyone, this is Bartimaeus, my Transformer muse. Say hi Barty!

Bartimaeus: Hiya!

Rawr: See ya in chapter 1 everyone! :D *huggles*


	2. CH1: Where Am I?

Rawr: Lol, here are some rules so pay attention! :D

"Speech,"

"**Emphasized words**,"

"_Thoughts,"_

_Diagnostics and CPU stuff_

_Flashback_

.:-Comm. Link-:.

**SHOUTING/SCREAMING**

_**Hothead Blitzwing**_

Random Blitzwing

Regular text for Icy

For future lemons and stuff, I used this as a reference. Dinoboy Chronicles: www. fanfiction .net/s/4023397/1/Dinoboy_Chronicles by NKfloofiepoof.

Enjoyz peoples! :D

* * *

**~(CH.1:Where Am I?)~**

_Diagnostics scan commenced._

_Scanning…_

_Scanning…_

_Scanning…_

_Scan complete._

_Status: 100% Functional._

_Commencing reboot from recharge. _

Soft blue optics onlined to stare unfocusedly into unfamiliar baby blue skies. A groan would escape from the vocalizer through soft round lips of the owner of the soft blue optics. Limbs stretched and then relaxed experimentally, repeating this procedure several times. Wobbily and slowly, they sat up, eyes focusing on the world around them. They then scanned around themselves until their optics fell upon their still in recharge companion.

"Good morning little buddy," Cloudstreaker, a Cybertronian Seeker, croaked, not used to speaking after such a long silence. A LED screen lit up then turned bark only with bright yellow digital spheres to represent eyes stared up at their owner, blinking sleepily. Milo, a Cyber-Cat from Cybertron, slowly stood up on Cloudstreaker's lap, stretching with a sleepy yawn. Cloudstreaker smiled silently as he looked at Milo then himself to check for any damage, their appearances fine. They were an interesting sight to see.

Milo, as stated, was a Cybertronian Cyber-Cat, very similar to Earth cats. They were basically robot cats and ranged in size, some the size of horses, small compared to their Transformer companions. Milo was a small Cyber-Cat of the colors yellow, gray, and green. He was slender with dainty paws and broad, segmented round tail. In place of optics was a LED screen that gave him black and white vision. Lines cross over his face and over his cheeks.

Cloudstreaker himself was a Cybertronian Seeker of young age (Bumble Bee's age and height). He had a heart shaped face with round, soft blue optics and markings on his cheeks (the same ones Hotshot have). He had the average body of a Seeker only more slender and lean, being smaller than the average Seeker. His colors consisted of white, black, gray, and a few shades of blue. Like all Seekers, he had high heel like boot like stabilizing servos with the heels actually being thrusters. One difference he had though was he had spurs on the back of his heels.

His helmet, like his body shape, size, and facial features, was unique. It was shaped like a gladiator helmet only without the bristle decoration and nose guard. On top of it, running through the middle was a decorative ridge (similar to the one on Ultra Magnus' helmet), settled between two raised stripe ridges. Those combined were between two cat ear like audio sensor horns which were attached to rounded cranial unit exhaust/audio sensors. Torpedo like protrusions which were the tips of his wings (their purpose being decorative and to cause more drag when slowing down), small twin barreled gauntlet laser guns his only weapons and defense.

Cloudstreaker sighed, petting his companion between his audio sensors, getting a purr in response. "Where am I?" Cloudstreaker asked, looking around at the strange new world. All Milo could offer was a soft mew, getting a scratch under the chin in reply. " It's all….organicky and stuff," the young Seeker said to himself, poking a yellow flower on the ground. " Ooo, pretty little thing," Cloudstreaker said, accidently tugging a little too hard. The flower tip snapped off and his optics widened in an almost comical manner. "I killed iiiiitttttt!!!" Cloudstreaker squeaked, suddenly sniffling as tears sprung up. " Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" the young white Seeker sobbed, holding the flower in his hand, flailing his arms. "Mew?" Milo mewled, looking at his owner confusedly.

THOOM!

THOOM!

THOOM!

"Huh?" Cloudstreaker said, one last tear streaking down his smooth metal cheek. The sound of heavy and fast coming foot steps halted his crying over the dead flower, looking around confused. Suddenly he heard the sounds of branches breaking and the steps getting closer with the sounds of roaring and snarling. Busting through the trees was a large mechanical creature that Cloudstreaker could only guess was a Transformer with an organic disguise. "Intruder!" the large lizard disguised mech snarled, roaring into the air. " Holy Primus!" Cloudstreaker shouted, jumping out of the way as fire shot from the large bot disguise form's mouth.

Without any effort, his thrusters turned on as he hovered in the air, the flames a bright blue while he held Milo close to his chassis whom was hissing angrily at the attacker. "What'd I do to you!?" Cloudstreaker squeaked, dodging another blast of flames. " You intruder! Me Grimlock smash you!" came the reply as suddenly the disguised mech transformed into his bot form. Cloudstreaker blinked at the fact the organic mech's lower jaw jutted out. The mech held an impressive sword in one hand as he took a step forward threateningly. With that one step however, the mech went down screaming in pain. " Dude?" Cloudstreaker asked, confused as to why the mech was on the ground thrashing about with agonized screams.

"Me Grimlock's foot hurt!" the mech wailed, clutching his ankle. Cloudstreaker could only tilt his head, staring at the mech with confusion all over his face. Cautiously he lowered to the ground, shutting his thrusters off as he approached the writhing mech wearily. Grimlock, what the mech kept calling himself, continued to writhe on the ground, apparently to busy with that to see the young Seeker approaching. The said young Seeker crouched, looking at the leg being held tenderly.

Cloudstreaker blinked in surprise and understanding at what he saw. A large shard of metal was lodged into Grimlock's stabilizing servo, energon leaking slightly from the wound. " Yeowch, looks painful," the young Seeker mumbled to himself. Without even thinking it thoroughly, Milo held tightly in one hand whom was giving a reproaching meow, pulled the shard out. There was a screech of pain as then the T-rex mech slumped, giving a sparkling like click.

There was silence as the two sat there unmoving, the only sound coming from systems humming and whirring softly. Suddenly, Grimlock sat up slowly, staring at Cloudstreaker with a surprised look. "You? Helped me Grimlock?" the dinosaur mech asked, a confused look crossing his faceplate. "Why wouldn't I? I'm not sparkless! I couldn't let ya suffer," Cloudstreaker replied, shrugging with an innocent look on his face. There was silence as they sat there, looking at each other, Cloudstreaker curiously and Grimlock thoughtfully.

"You Grimlock's friend!"

Cloudstreaker yelped as suddenly he was pulled into a almost armor crushing hug by the larger, much stronger mech. "Mmph! Can't -huff- breath!" Cloudstreaker grunted, trying to pull himself free. Instantly the larger mech let him free which cause him to fall on his rear with a thump. "Okay, um... That was awkward," the young Seeker said, breathing in deep gulps of oxygen. "Me Grimlock sorry, is little fly bot hurt?" Grimlock asked, an actual, true, concerned look on his face. "Um…yeah, but please try to hug a lot less harder," Cloudstreaker advised, slowly standing up. During the whole thing, Milo had jumped out of his arms before Grimlock hugged him and was now sitting on the ground, looking up at them with a curious gaze, tail flicking back and forth.

"Me Grimlock confused, what that?" the dinosaur mech asked, pointing to the Cyber-Cat. "That, my friend, is a Cyber-Cat. Their common pets of Cybertronians," Cloudstreaker replied, picking up the feline which mewled happily a being back in his arms protective arms. "Can me Grimlock hold him?" Grimlock asked, a hopeful look on his face as he held out his arms innocently. The young Seeker paused, looking at the T-rex mech with a thoughtful look then at his pet Milo. "Is that okay with you little buddy?" Cloudstreaker asked the robotic feline.

Milo tilted his head, looking back and forth between Grimlock and Cloudstreaker. With a nod, Cloudstreaker carefully handed the Cyber-Cat over into Grimlock's waiting and eager arms. "Me Grimlock never seen one of these before, usually small squishy ones," the mech said, petting the Cyber-Cat tentatively. Under the ministration, Milo mewled happily, purring as he arched into the touch. Grimlock smiled, giving off a purr of his own. Cloudstreaker watched with an amused look on his face, smiling slightly. "I guess not, since we're not from this planet," Cloudstreaker said to himself, looking up to the baby blue sky. It gave off a comforting aurora, begging for him to come fly.

"Me Grimlock want you to meet others!" Grimlock said, suddenly hurriedly giving Milo back. "Huh?" Cloudstreaker asked, a confused look crossing his face. "Me Grimlock be back!" the mech said dashing off into the woods. " Um…okay…" Cloudstreaker said, watching bemusedly. Milo offered a mew of agreement as they stayed, waiting. Suddenly thunderous foot steps could be hear as suddenly Grimlock came back, a large bird like creature flying over head and another large reptile like creature with horns following behind him.

"These Grimlock's brothers, Snarl (pointing to the horned lizard like disguised mech) and Swoop (pointing to the bird like one)," Grimlock said. The said bots transformed and Cloudstreaker stared at them with slight awe, Milo mewling curiously. " Um…Hiya?" Cloudstreaker offered shyly, hanging his head to hide the major blush forming. " Why fly bot hang head?" Grimlock asked, confusion evident. " I'm um… very shy," Cloudstreaker squeaked, trying not to blush harder but to no affect. "Huh?" Grimlock replied, tilting his head in confusion. "Never mind," Cloudstreaker sighed, finally controlling his blush which had faded.

"It no matter anyway, me Grimlock show you where we live," Grimlock said, motioning for the mech to follow as he and his companions transformed and started off. "Wait for me!" Cloudstreaker squeaked, transforming into his alt. mode, an F22 jetfighter, Milo going into his subspace before his transformation. "Flybot too slow!" Grimlock called back, continuing to charge on. "My name's Cloudstreaker!" the young Seeker shouted back, flying after them. "Then Cloudbot slow!" the T-rex mech replied teasingly.

" GRRRRR!!!

* * *

To be continued next chapter….

Rawr: Woo! First chaptuh! I smell epic fail! Oh wait….*sniff* *sniff* Never mind, that's just my brother.

Bartimaeus: He does have a weird odor to him. _

Rawr: I'll say! XD

Till next chapter peoples! :D

Oh and here's a pic to show ya what Cloudstreaker and Milo look like! Link: www. deviantart .com/art/TFA-OC-Cloudstreaker-and-Milo-122540427


	3. CH2: Not Another One!

Rawr: Muwhahahahaaa another chapter! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

**~(CH.2:Not Another One!)~**

"Wow…the atmosphere sure did a number," Cloudstreaker mumbled to himself, looking at his wrecked stasis pod. It had been a day since his arrival on Earth, Cloudstreaker now knowing where he was because he discovered the internet, and he'd gotten to know the Dinobots very well. Grimlock was the leader type who was confident, did his best not to show weakness, and did not like vehicles and vehicle disguised bots, the exception being Cloudstreaker. Snarl was quiet and playful and seemed the friendly type. Swoop was quiet and loved to fly, like Cloudstreaker, also stoic and both him and Snarl were mischievous. "Mew," Milo replied, nodding in agreement as he sniffed a large chunk of the pod curiously. The whole think was singed black and had parts of it missing.

The shard of metal Grimlock had gotten stuck in his foot a day ago was actually a shard of the metal casing of the ship. "I just hope I can find what I'm looking for," the young Seeker said to himself as he scrounged through the inside of the pod, searching compartments and subspaces. "What Cloudbot doing?" asked a voice behind him. "Looking for something," Cloudstreaker replied to Grimlock, not bothering to turn around an look. "Cloudbot's space thing don't look too good," Grimlock commented, walking over to stand behind the smaller mech. "Nope, but that's okay, I don't need it anymore," the young Seeker chirped. He let out a triumphant shout as he found what he was looking for.

Pressing a button, two long spindly arms slid out from the pods sides, both holding a nozzle of some sort. "Code 527, cover up removal," Cloudstreaker commanded, typing where to target. Instantly the mechanical arms reached out, one aimed at each wing. "What that?" Grimlock asked. "They're arms that help with paint jobs and paint removal," Cloudstreaker replied, making himself stand still. Immediately the arms started spraying remover on his wings in delicate and perfect sprays. When the job was done, the arms retracted back into their compartments with a schick. On each wing remained a bright red Autobot symbol, the contrast to the white of his wings making them stand out more, having been hidden under white cover up paint for a long while. "There! Now I can reveal what side I'm on and not be confused for a Decepticon and be forced like my parents!" Cloudstreaker said happily.

The happiness faded when he realized what he said, bowing his head slightly. "What wrong?" Grimlock asked, Milo mewing in concern for his owner. "I-It's nothing," Cloudstreaker replied, straightening up as he then closed the stasis pod, no longer of any use. "Cloudbot don't act like it," Grimlock replied, a concerned look on his faceplate. "No, it's fine Grimlock, I'm fine," Cloudstreaker replied, sighing heavily. "If Cloudbot say so," Grimlock replied, not believing but not pursuing any further as he shrugged it off. "I'm going for a fly, wanna come along Milo?" Cloudstreaker asked, finally putting on bright innocent smile. Instantly the feline jumped into his arms, mewling happily. " What about you Swoop?" the young Seeker asked, turning to look at the pterodactyl mech in the tree near them. Swoop shook his head no and Cloudstreaker made a pouty face but said nothing.

"Okay, be back in a few minutes!" Cloudstreaker said happily as he set Milo down and transformed. "Come on Milo!" Cloudstreaker said, his canopy opening up. Instantly the Cyber-Cat hopped in and the canopy closed. The sound of thrusters turning on filled the air as bright blue flames shot from them. With an excited shout, the young Seeker shot off into the air, Milo mewling excitedly.

* * *

"I swear I saw it! I UFO crashed over on that island!"

"Okay, okay, we believe you," Optimus said calmly, trying to placate the excited human male. The Autobots had been searching all day yesterday and now today for any disturbances. Their search had ended up sending them to the docks of Lake Eerie. The man they were talking to look a little scruffy with tattered old clothing, the tell tale signs of a homeless person. The young Autobot leader turned from the man to look at his companions.

"What do you think guys?" Optimus asked his crew. "I believe it is likely, it would explain why no one else in Detroit saw anything unless the object landed on a place no human lived," Prowl said, his face emotionless as usual. " Yeah, well I say the guy is a little over-energized," Bumble Bee said, rolling his optics. "I have ti agree with the kid," Ratchet said, crossing his arms over his chest with a frown. "Wow, that's new," Sari commented, hovering over Optimus' should with her shifting jet pack on. " I'll say," Bulkhead said, nodding his head.

"I may agree on the point the man may be slightly over-energized but I think we may as well check Dinobot Island," Optimus finally said. "Okay Boss Bot!" Bumble Bee and Bulkhead quipped . "I'll go procure us a boat," Prowl offered, turning to walk over to the main office of the docking area. Optimus sighed, shaking his head while Ratchet stood next to him smirking. "I wonder how I'm able to even keep this team functioning," Optimus muttered to himself when he saw Bumble Bee and Bulkhead messing around with a crate, Sari hovering over them and laughing. "You're a good leader is why, so stop doubting yerself kid," Ratchet said, patting the young leader on the shoulder. "Thanks Ratchet" Optimus said, smiling at his friend.

"I've got us a ship, they're ready to leave when you want them," Prowl said, appearing next to Optimus. "Thanks Prowl, we'll leave in a few minutes," Optimus said. The young motorcycle mech nodded as he turned to watch the young team members play around. "Over here over here!" Sari called, waving her arms. "Catch!" Bulkhead shouted back, throwing the MP3 player to her. "Hey! Give that back!" Bumble Bee shouted, jumping up im attempt to catch it but it was too high and Sari caught. "Sorry little buddy but this is the point of playing Monkey in the Middle, no letting the middle guy catch!" Bulkhead said jokingly as he caught the MP3 player Sari threw back. "No fair!" Bumble Bee shouted.

Optimus chuckled, watching the two young members tease the yellow mech. "Hard ti believe they're not sparklings," Ratchet said, smiling slightly. "I know how you feel," Optimus replied, smiling as he cross his own arms over his chassis. Meanwhile Prowl was silent, watching the yellow mech run back and forth, shouting indignantly everytime he missed catching the being flung MP3 player with watchful optics. There was a sudden shout of triumph from the small yellow mech as he actually caught the flying device.

" Ha, ha! I got!" Bumble Bee said happily, quickly hiding it in his subspace. "Aw, we were only playing Bumble Bee," Bulkhead said jokingly. "Yeah, lighten up," Sari said, giggling. "Oh yeah? I know how to have lots of fun! I can prove it!" Bumble Bee said determinedly. "Which you can do later, it's time to go," Ratchet said, Optimus nodding in agreement as he turned to follow Prowl to their destined ship. "Awww!" Bumble Bee whined but followed anyway, Sari giggling.

* * *

Cloudstreaker gave a sigh of delight and relief to feel the wind swooshing over his body like a lover's caress. Ground bots had no idea how good flying felt and that would probably justify why they didn't take flier bots seriously when they talked about. The feeling of being free, having no one boss you around, being above everyone else as though you ruled the universe. It gave fliers and Seekers alike, the feeling of delight and power. With a dip of the nose, Cloudstreaker lowered a little then did a barrel roll to the side, Milo hiving a squeal of excitement.

Just as much as Cloudstreaker, Milo loved to fly, but only when it was Cloudstreaker doing the flying. The little Cyber-Cat wouldn't trust anyone else for that. It was a bonding thing for them, between a master and his pet. "Isn't this wonderful?" Cloudstreaker asked his companion dreamily. Milo gave an agreeing mew as he peered out the dark blue tinted canopy. "Hold on!" Cloudstreaker warned, dipping the nose of his alt. mode to a nose dive. " MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!" Milo squealed happily as Cloudstreaker laughed merrily.

* * *

Prowl sighed, watching his companions from afar, especially a certain yellow mech whom was oblivious. "_Why do I always feel this way around him?"_ Prowl thought, looking away and to the water. It churned slowly as the freight boat ferried them along. Optimus watched the black and gold mech with a curious yet knowing look. "He's got it bad," Ratchet commented, standing next to the young Autobot leader. "I know, he just needs time to realize it," Optimus replied, smiling in agreement.

"Hey Boss Bot, we're nearing the island," Bumble Bee called out, pointing to the said Dinobot Island. "Finally!" Ratchet groused as he turned to look with the others. Dinobot Island stood tall in the horizon like a silent giant. "Do you think they'll recognize us after such a long time?" Bulkhead whispered to Prowl. "I don't know, we better hope they do," Prowl replied calmly, looking at the island wearily.

As soon as the boat touched, Bumble Bee and Sari quickly jumped off, landing on shore. "Yay! Land!" Bumble Bee cried happily, hugging the ground. Sari giggled, watching her friends antics. "That kid never ceases to amuse," Ratchet said, smiling tiredly as he shook his head. "I'll say," Bulkhead agreed, grinning. Suddenly there was some sort of whining noise, like the thruster engines of some sort of aircraft. Instantly all head turned to the sky.

Up in the air was an F-22 jetfighter with torpedo like attachments to the wing, being the wingtips. It had a dark blue canopy and gray edged wings, the torpedo tips blue with light icy blue stripes. Two large double barreled laser like guns on its underside. Instantly all of them knew what it was and they tensed. Prowl pulled out his shuriken and Bumble Bee his stingers. Sari got her morph able hammer and Optimus his axe. Ratchet got his magnets and Bulkhead his wrecking ball. There was an irritated groan from Ratchet, whom was glaring at the jet which they knew really was a Cybertronian Seeker, that seemed oblivious to them as it flew several hundred meters away and 100 in the air, doing nose dives and loops and barrel rolls.

"Not another one!"

* * *

Rawr: Yay! Cloudstreaker's gonna meet the Earth Autobots! Woo! (OoO)

Bartimaeus: ^_^;;; Uh huh….

Rawr: Till Next chaptuh pplz! CH.3: An Autobot Seeker!? :D


End file.
